


A Hundred Years

by samsbeecharmer



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Pocahontas (1995), Supernatural
Genre: Bay's Mashup Bday Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbeecharmer/pseuds/samsbeecharmer
Summary: Injured and left behind while Sam and Dean are gone on a hunt, you realize just how much the younger Winchester means to you.





	A Hundred Years

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bay's Mashup Bday Challenge on Tumblr.  
> Word Count: 575

It was as if silence had a sound. The bunker practically rang it was so quiet.

 

Sam and Dean had been gone for six days now on a job in Indiana. You hadn’t joined them because the last hunt you’d gone on went horribly wrong and you’d ended up beat to hell. The doctor had informed you there were four broken ribs and a fractured wrist. Even breathing was sometimes a laborious task.

 

Your room was your sanctuary. A place you could go to be alone with your thoughts. Dean had made sure you had your own television and Sam had made sure it was hooked up to Netflix. Both of them were still complaining about the fire hazard your candles created, but you tended to ignore their manic worrying.

 

So there you sat, eating popcorn and binge watching Disney movies. This time it was Pocahontas.

 

“You do know this movie is super inaccurate, right?”

 

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the sound of Sam’s voice.

 

He looked a little haggard; his face was unshaven and there was a large bruise on his jaw. He still had his coat on and his backpack over one shoulder but he was smiling. He seemed to always have a smile for you.

 

“Hey. You’re back. How’d it go?”

 

He shrugged. “It was just a milk run.”

 

“It’s never just a milk run, Sam. You and Dean always say that and it always goes wrong.”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“Y/N, are you okay?”

 

He left his bag in the doorway and sank down onto the bed next to you. Even dirty and road weary, he looked amazing. You didn’t touch him, you just crumpled your quilt in your hands. The movie was still playing in the background. It was near the end, Pocahontas and John Smith were saying their goodbyes before he was marched to his death.

 

_“I would rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you.”_

 

Smith’s words echoed in your head and you moved quickly, straddling Sam’s lap and smashing your mouth against his.

 

He kissed you back, his fervor matching yours. His hands tightened on your waist and you cried out, having forgotten about your sensitive ribs.

 

“Oh, God, y/n. I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

 

You stared at him, his sunflower eyes boring into yours. You had never even given him a sign you were interested in him. You’d been so careful. Now you wished you hadn’t been. He was looking at you tenderly, an expression that was beautiful and soft on his face.

 

“He was right, Sam.”

 

“Who?”

 

His hands were moving softly up and down your back to soothe you.

 

“John Smith.”

 

“You know he probably didn’t actually say that-.”

 

You shut him up with a kiss.

 

“I’m saying it now. I love you. I guess I’ve known for a while now but it wasn’t until this hunt… You were gone so long…”

 

His large hand cupped your face. “I know. Me too.”

 

The Winchesters weren’t big on “I love you”s; not in the traditional sense. So you took it, wrapping your arms around his large frame and burying your face in his neck.

 

“You want to watch Hercules?” Sam muttered into your hair, knowing that was your favorite Disney film.

 

“I really do, but you’re going to have to shower first. You smell like death.”

 

You felt Sam’s body shaking with laughter.

 

“Deal.”


End file.
